


Serving Heorot

by lithicsgirl



Category: Beowulf: Return To The Shieldlands (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18184286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithicsgirl/pseuds/lithicsgirl
Summary: Kela and Slean plot to secure their control over Heorot and Beowulf.





	Serving Heorot

               Slean sat late into the night, ale in hand, staring into the fire.  He was married now, he had chosen this path but that did not make the looks shared between Elvina and Beowulf any easier to bear witness to.  Soft footsteps on the wooden floor drawing him from his thoughts and alerting him to the presence of his young wife.  The tiny hand which fell on his shoulder did not draw his attention away from the flames.  There were no lies between them now and he made no effort to hide his mood from her in their private quarters.

               “I have been thinking husband.”  Her hushed voice made his lips twitch in an almost smile.

               “Oh? And who are we to kill?”  He chuckled.

               “No one,” after a breath, “just now.”  He could hear the smile in Kela’s words.  “I think of your rightful place as Thane of Heorot.  What circumstances led to your mother’s rise to power?  Your father named her Thane in your place, but that matters little, you’re still heir and her place can be challenged.  Through our marriage, she gains my father’s support, but he would support your change in position for the same reason.  As the story was explained to me, the last circumstance that assured her the position as leader of the tribes is the support of Scorann on the condition of Beowulf taking on the mantle of Reeve of Heorot.  If he came to rely on you, look first to you and not your mother, Rheda’s hold on your rightful position would be undermined.”  This prompted a bitter snort from Slean.

               “How do you propose I gain such a hold on him? Support his pursuit of Elvina?  I doubt he will believe such a change in my attitude to be genuine, which would be counter-productive, don’t you think?”  Slean knew there was a hint of venom in his voice.

               “You are correct,” Kela’s voice remained calm, “that would defeat the purpose; we want him reliant on your favor, not Elvina’s.”  She waited, allowing the silence to settle between them.  Slean surrendered with a sigh.

               “Fine, how do I make a man like Beowulf depend on me?”  He sounded uncharacteristically wary.

               “Have you not eyes husband?  For every glance at Elvina, Beowulf glances twice at you.”  That caused Slean to pause.  Beowulf watched him? Out of triumph in love? Weariness of his situation? A strange sense of duty? Beowulf had kept an eye on Slean when they were children, he had assumed it was in competition for the attentions of his father.  Slean couldn’t be sure what Kela was implying and his temper was beginning to get the best of him.

               “Speak plain, wife.” His rather terse response brought a smirk to Kela’s face.

               “He returned to Heorot without knowing of Elvina, he remained to serve your family; I’ve been told that he rushed out to find you when you and Scorann had been captured.”  She paused for a moment.  “When he went to Elvina the night before our wedding, he spoke your name to her, you were present in their coupling without even realizing it.  It occurs to me that for Beowulf, much of Elvina’s charm is having a hold on you—for him to be a little closer to you.”  She paused for a moment, shifting her small hand upon his tense shoulder.  “Just think on my words husband and watch them, watch him as he watches you; then we shall discuss what needs to be done.” 

               With her piece said, she withdrew her hand from his shoulder and left him to his thoughts.  These ideas would not be easily dismissed—he knew that she was right about needing Beowulf to support him instead of his mother if he wants to take his rightful place and keep it.  But what else was she suggesting?  That it might not be Elvina, or at least not Elvina alone that holds sway over him?  Slean considered the possibility of Beowulf as loyal to him, even beyond that, wanting him.  Those blue eyes burning not out of anger but out of lust.  A warm burning began low in his gut, a stirring of desire for his rival.  He remembered their words to each other after Scorann died.

               “You came for nothing.”  Slean had said, lost in impotent anger and grief.

               “No, I came for you.”  There was no deception lurking in Beowulf’s response; he had not been attempting to return Slean to Elvina and he cared nothing for Rheda—not for the support she required from Scorann or her distress over her missing son.  Beowulf came only to rescue Slean.  He cared for Slean’s well-being before all other concerns.

               If all this is true, how could he use Beowulf’s possible weakness to his benefit when he has a wife and Beowulf can turn to others to distract himself; could turn to Elvina.  Shaking his head to clear his mind, Slean drank the last of the ale he had been nursing.  None of it mattered right now, he would need to observe Beowulf and confirm his wife’s words before any actions could be decided upon. 

               The next morning, with a clear head, Slean began to watch the Reeve and for the first time, he noticed Beowulf watching him.  The taller man’s eyes often found Slean, quick to look away if he thought Slean might notice.  Even when Slean saw Elvina talking to him, his eyes strayed.  Perhaps Kela was right.  Though Slean did not actively seek out male companions in the past, he was not unfamiliar with the pleasure that can be taken in the male form, and he could admit that Beowulf had a form worth admiring.  He would need to speak to his wife, they needed to plan.  For the first time, he considered that perhaps he was as jealous of Elvina as he was of Beowulf over their interest in one another.  If Kela’s hints held the meaning he suspected, his wife would not give him his old lover, but she might give him a new one; in that moment, he hoped he understood her meaning.  Grinning he went to search for her.

~*~*~

               Kela and Slean spoke quietly, heads close together and grinning, it must have looked to an outside observer as though they were flirting, when in fact they were discussing the seduction of the Reeve and not each other.  Slean would need to start small, a drastic change in his behavior would draw unwanted attention from Rheda, he would need to be subtle.

               Ensuring that Beowulf had less time to spend with Elvina could only help their cause, and what better way to do that than to raise concern for one or both of their safety with the protective man.  If he were to stay close to Kela or Slean, Elvina could hardly seduce the man directly under their watchful gazes, and he would never betray his duty—such is his honor.

               Early the following morning, Slean walked to the Reeve’s quarters, delighted to find the Reeve only just risen from his bed, his scarred but no-less handsome chest not yet covered by a shirt.  Slean couldn’t help but admire the flesh on display before him.

               “Slean?”  Beowulf’s voice was still thick from slumber.

               “We need to talk.”

               “Oh, what do we need to talk about?”  Beowulf looked more alert already.

               “There have been attempts made on Kela’s life.  An assassin tried to kill her the day we wed; I am concerned for her safety.”  Beowulf frowned, obviously concerned about the young girl he had brought from the Mere.  “I cannot be always with her, and there is no one in Heorot more skilled than you.  Can I trust you to keep an eye on her?”

               “Of course, I will look after her.”  Slean walked toward the taller man and reached out, placing a hand on Beowulf’s bared shoulder.  Beowulf looked confused but not unhappy by the casual touch.

               “Thank you.”  Slean said, squeezing the sleep-warmed flesh under his hand before turning and walking away.  Smirk firmly in place.

~*~*~

               By later that day, Beowulf made sure to be near at hand in case Kela needed him, whenever his duties permitted.  Kela herself was delighted to have the warrior at her side, she happily paraded through Heorot with Beowulf speaking quietly to her, answering her questions, or silently guarding her.  The best of all had to be the looks of confusion on Elvina’s pretty features that morphed into obvious jealousy as hours became days, became weeks and Beowulf remained close to Kela.  He even accepted rooms in the Hall so that he would be closer to her and Slean should he be needed.  Rheda had been the biggest obstacle to this move, but she was persuaded that Beowulf would have an easier time of protecting the residents of the Hall if he were counted among them.

               Slean began joining them in their walks and conversation, keeping Kela between them, telling them stories about his father, which Beowulf gave his undivided attention to.  Even when Elvina was present, Beowulf would be so absorbed by Slean’s words that he would not bother to acknowledge her, and he would unconsciously shift his body to remain between Kela and Elvina, as though he viewed the healer as a threat to her without even being aware of it; though the displeasure on Elvina’s fine features was proof that she had noticed.

~*~*~

               Slean began to request sparring matches between himself and Beowulf, Kela and her entourage always gleefully watching the two strongest warriors in Heorot try their skills.  Though closely matched, Beowulf usually held the upper hand, both men were constantly aware of the other’s movements.  One warm morning, during such a match, after both men were sweaty and had tossed away their swords, Slean was able to gain the upper hand.  He unbalanced the dark-haired man, bringing him to the ground and maneuvering his own body to sit squarely on Beowulf’s hips.  Slean grinned cockily down at Beowulf, both men struggling to catch their breathes and he could easily feel Beowulf’s body getting exited by Slean’s position over him.  With a cocky grin, and only a slight grind of his hips against Beowulf’s, he rose and offered a hand to the long-haired man.  The shorter man delighted in the blush Beowulf attempted to hide behind his long hair.

               It was not long after that when Slean began to reach for Beowulf, brushing their hands together as they walked, casually laying his hands against the other man’s arms, shoulders and back to gain his attention.  He delighted in the sudden shift of Beowulf’s attention from whatever his task at the moment.  On more than one occasion the warrior had stopped mid-word in a conversation with Elvina to turn and bow his head to Slean, a delicate blush and parted lips as he raised his face to look Slean in the eye, forgetting himself and their surroundings completely.  Elvina had certainly noticed the Reeve’s waning interest, she did not look best pleased by his abandonment; Slean could admit that he was rather pleased at her obvious discontent when she had so quickly abandoned him upon Beowulf’s arrival.  The only question now, was how to move forward, he would need to discuss the matter with his wife.

~*~*~

               Kela had requested to speak with Beowulf, she hinted that it would pertain to Slean—he could not refuse.  When he entered the room he had no idea what to expect.  The young woman stood confidently before him, no fear or insecurities about being alone with the dangerous man that served her new family.  She was young, but she was impressive. 

              “We must speak, you and I, of my husband.”

              “Of course, how may I be of service?”  His voice was cautious.

              “I know that you watch him whenever you are near each other.  I see your eyes follow his every move.”  There was no accusation in her voice, only a light curiosity, but still he averts his gaze from her knowing looks, using that long wild hair to try and cover his face, the slight blush in his cheeks.  Kela had been careful in her arrangements, she knew that Slean would be able to hear their words from his place on the other side of the tapestry covered alcove.  She only wished he could see the slight reddening of this man’s cheeks.  He looked quite handsome like this. 

              “It is my duty to protect him, I must look at him in order to keep him safe.”  His voice betrayed some nervousness that his words did not convey.  She almost felt sorry for this man who was all sincerity and openly displayed his emotions.  He stood no chance against political machinations and social entanglements, no matter how fierce a warrior he may be. 

              “Come now Beowulf, there are no secrets between Slean and I, let there be honesty between us also.  I am young, but I am not blind, nor deaf.  I know you have lain with Elvina, I have seen lust’s affects upon your features.  I have seen these same affects when you look upon Slean and Elvina in equal measures.  I have heard all about your time in Heorot before and after your return.  You came back here expecting to serve Heorot and I suspect to protect him as well.”  Kela tilted her head and observed Beowulf’s tense frame for a moment.  “I would bet your acceptance of this position is more likely to remain near him than any sense of loyalty to Rheda; though you always serve her to the best of your abilities.  Tell me, if Rheda requested a service of another kind, would you so readily agree to her wishes?  She is a beautiful woman, a widow, and you are a handsome man in her service.  It was she, as I understand it that drove you from Heorot as a boy, have you no animosity towards her?”  Now there was a slight anger in his eyes. 

              “First you suggest that I desire your husband, Hrothgar’s heir—now you ask if I will warm the bed of Hrothgar’s widow?  You must think me the worst sort of man.”

              “Not at all.  I merely wish to understand how far you would bend to Rheda’s will.”

              “If this is all you have to say, I will return to my duties.”  Before he could fully turn away, she spoke again.

              “And if Slean asked it of you, would you enter his bed?”  Beowulf paused but did not turn to look at her.  He was confused by the lack of anger or accusation in her tone.

              “No.”  His voice was flat.

              “No?  Would you not even consider it?”

              “I would not bed your husband.  You have nothing to concern yourself with there.”  Defeat laced his words and made her smile slightly.

              “But you do desire him.  Your emotions betray you.  The mere suggestion of Rheda desiring you prompts outrage, but you remain calm when I ask if you lust after Slean.  It is an idea you have considered before and feel you have conquered.”  Finally his eyes met hers over his shoulder.

              “That is my shame.  You need not burden yourself with it.”

              “But what if I could absolve you of that shame?  What if I were to give you my permission?”  She tried to put as much confidence into her words as she could while hiding her smug smile from his gaze. 

              “You could not possibly mean that.”  His voice was filled with disbelief, his expression the very essence of shock. 

              “But I do.  My husband is a good man and he is good to me, gentle, but he is a passionate man and I fear that someday I alone will not be enough to keep him happy.  I know of his previous attachment to Elvina, but I cannot give him over to another woman, I am not that gracious; however, a man might take him as lover and I need not fear of losing him completely.”  He finally turned his entire body to face her again. 

              “What you suggest is impossible. You cannot ask this of me.”  He dropped his gaze and stared at the floor before Kela’s feet.

              “But I am.  Who better for my husband to take as a lover than a man that is already devoted to protecting him.  Perhaps already loves him?”  Her last words were almost hesitant, she did not wish to push too far and make him defensive. 

              “I left Heorot for him and I returned for him.”  His voice had never sounded so small to her before.  “I made a new family and lost them, and I came back for him after the death of Hrothgar.  That is why I stayed, Hrothgar asked me to return to serve Slean and Heorot someday, when I would be needed.  I live to fulfill that wish.”

              “So serve him, love him in whatever way you can.  Let him take you to bed and be a part of _our_ family, as I suspect was Hrothgar’s wish.”  She now knew how best to exploit his weakness, and she would be ruthless.  “Someday I will bare his heirs and you will train them, love them and protect them as you do for Slean, and you will be our family.”

              “You do not know what you ask.”  His voice raised out of desperation, his gaze fully meeting hers, tears brimming in his eyes.

              “Because you think yourself bound to Elvina, who declares herself unattached to any man?”  She demanded, a little fire in her own jealousy over this woman ensnaring these two men of such strength of will. 

              “Because he is my brother!”  He all but yelled, dropping to his knees and letting the tears finally roll down his cheeks.  Kela paused at this declaration, she had not expected this confession.

              “What do you mean?”  This would require a new shift in tactics. 

              “You ask for truth between us?  Then you shall have all that you need to ruin me.”  He took a shaky breath.  “Even as a boy all I wanted was to be near Slean, before I ever knew what could draw one man to another.  He hated me and Rheda spoke poison to Hrothgar, wishing for him to send me away.  I left when I could no longer bare it and Hrothgar stopped me; told me that Heorot would ever be my home and that Slean is my half-brother, sons of Hrothgar together.  He asked me, his bastard child, to return and serve Slean when he might need me; I think he knew even then that Slean meant more to me than he should, that secret brother or not, I could never deny Slean anything that might make him happy unless it would cause him harm.”  Here Beowulf’s voice broke in a great sob and it took a moment for him to reach a state of calm again. 

               Kela’s mind worked furiously in the quiet moment to follow.  Now she knew for certain that this man cannot be tied to Elvina, for he had a claim to Heorot, as a son of Hrothgar he could challenge Rheda or Slean with little fuss from the people.  The only way to keep Slean’s claim strong is to make Beowulf’s loyalty unquestionable.   

              “Elvina kept Slean close, even as she declared she was not his woman.  She pursued you even as she did not fully reject Slean.  You protected him from the heartbreak of her betrayal by being a target for his anger and jealousy.”  But bedding her was also a way of having a piece of Slean in the way that he felt ashamed of desiring.  “Hrothgar seemed to know of your feelings and still asked you to return, obviously the man had no great shame over the possibility of such closeness between his sons.”

               “Perhaps not, it would be one more way to bind us together, but Rheda would do all in her power to be rid of me if she knew that her husband had another son, another boy with a possible claim as his heir, even if ruling has never been my desire.”  Slean could no longer keep to his hiding place, he was shocked that this man would still desire him, despite knowing they are half-brothers, Slean was less surprised at having kin that was previously unknown to him than he was filled with desire for the warrior crumpled at his wife’s feet and all but declaring his love and loyalty to Slean. 

               “Then she will never know.  We need not tell my mother any of this, it stays between us, brother.”  He noticed the tensing in the taller man’s back, but his hands never reached for a weapon.  Slean approached the man, it took effort to keep his hands from reaching for the chestnut curls.  “You need not carry this burden alone, share it with your family.”  Beowulf looked up to meet Slean’s eyes; no longer able to resist, he buried his fingers in the kneeling man’s hair and lead him to bury his face against his hip.  He couldn’t help his smirk in Kela’s direction as the taller man raised his hands to steady himself against Slean’s thighs, but made no attempt to pull away.

               “You can have what you want, you can have a family, home, a lover that will treasure you.  I will share my husband and home with you, but you must understand that if you accept, you will be as wed to him as I am.  You will take no other, man or woman into your bed.  You will keep our secrets as we will keep yours.  Do you understand?”  Kela spoke clearly and Beowulf pulled his head away from Slean’s hip to look at her, though he was careful not to dislodge the younger man’s hand from his hair.

“What do you get out of such an arrangement?”  His voice was thick from his tears.

              “I assure my husband’s happiness, gain a friend, companion and loyal sword hand to protect my family.”  Beowulf stayed silent, watching her, trying to think past his desires laid bare before him, the acceptance they offer him, he would have to give up the chance of any children of his own, a home outside this hall and his dalliance with Elvina would have to be ended without giving her an explanation or raising the suspicions of Rheda after she had encouraged him to pursue Elvina.  He breath hitched when the hand in his hair tightens, pulling his head back to look up at Slean.

              “I am a possessive man; I will not share you.  And I will do all in my power to protect you.”  The hand pushed his head forward again to bury his face against Slean’s hip once more.  Filling the Reeve’s nose with the shorter man’s scent, filling his head with thoughts of Slean.  “Say yes brother.”  The man took half a step back and slowly lowered himself to his knees.  “Be mine.”  Slean brought his face close to the Reeve’s, he brushed their cheeks together, brought his lips to Beowulf’s ear, “only mine.”  There were no more thoughts, he already knew that he belonged to Slean completely.  He would give anything in his power to have what they were offering him. 

                “Yes.”  Beowulf’s voice broke.  “I’m yours.”

                “Only mine?”

                “Yes.”  Slean turned quickly grabbing the older man’s jaw with his free hand and smashed their lips together in a demanding kiss.  Kela watched as Slean conquered the man that could give them the power and security they craved, and young as she was, she could admit that she would enjoy the sight of these two handsome men together.  A handsome husband with no love lost between them was one thing, but a husband who was destoned to be Thane and the handsome secret half-brother who was already a living legend to warm his bed and serve them both; she could not wait for an opportunity to watch them come together in all ways.

               The kisses between the two men became gentle, Beowulf leaning heavily against the younger man as the exhaustion brought on by the emotional strain of the evening overwhelmed him.  When the kisses stopped altogether, Slean leaned back only a small space to guide the older man’s face to rest against his neck.  Slean looked to his young wife and saw a look of triumphant pleasure on her features. 

               “Husband, you should perhaps help Beowulf to find a bed, he looks as though sleep may claim him wherever he lay.”  Neither man protested this suggestion.  Together they rose from the floor, Slean keeping a hand resting on the small of the Reeve’s back as together they made their way through the room and out the door towards the room Slean called his own.  As they entered the room, they parted from one another for the first time.  Removing his weapons and placing them within reach of his bed, Beowulf did all that he could to keep from looking at the shorter man.  This perceived distance did not please Slean in the slightest and he was quick to grab the other by the shoulders and turn him to face him.  A quick domineering kiss was enough to turn the hesitant look in the taller man’s eyes to the glazed passionate confidence of shared lust. 

               “Remove this armor, you are mine, and I would see you bare before me.”  There was little resistance to Slean’s order, the leather braces were undone, the shirt, boots and trousers removed in short order.  The taller man stretched out naked on the bed under the watchful eyes of his half-brother.  Slean too removed his clothing, they neither of them would do more than touch and learn each other’s flesh tonight, but the chance to sleep without barriers between them was more than either man had thought possible just a few short hours before. 

~*~*~

              Kela was pleased by the outcome of her maneuvers over the previous weeks, she had ensured her husband’s compliance while separating him from her only real rival, she would bear his heir and Elvina’s hold is already diminishing over Slean.  And now too she had a living legend to offer his loyalty for the love of her husband.  A small part of her could admit to the pleasure that in this small way she could also punish Elvina for nearly ensnaring both sons of Hrothgar and ruining her plans of escape from The Mere by curing her sister.  Really, the healer should keep her pretty eyes on her patients and leave the manipulation of these men to a woman who knew what to do with them.  Beowulf had taken no pains to speak to Elvina and Kela could see the questioning looks she sent his way as he lingered near Slean, who took delight in touching Beowulf in small ways, an innocent brush of their hands, placing his palm against the small of the Reeve’s back and the taller man’s reactions were worth watching for; always subtle but impressive none-the-less.  A shiver, parting lips, glazed eyes, the man was discreet, he would never wish to start whispers about the three of them, but he couldn’t stop the slight blush of his cheeks when Slean’s eyes would drop to his lips even as he licks his own, as if he could still taste the Reeve on them.  Kela knew she should caution them to avoid any possible contact when in Rheda’s presence, or even Varr’s, but it mattered little to her.  Let them wonder, the relationship between the three of them was growing stronger with each touch or glance. 

~*~*~

               It was only a fortnight after the seduction of Beowulf that an attempt was made on Rheda’s life and Beowulf fought the intruders, winning in the end, but he sustained some injuries in the fight.  Slean escorted him to Elvina’s cabin and remained with him as he was treated.  He would not allow her to try to win Beowulf to her in his weakened state.  After he was bandaged and told to rest, he asked Slean to help him back to the Hall.  The shorter man was quick to help the man to his feet, pleased to remove his lover from Elvina’s influence. Kela greeted them with open arms, escorting them quickly to their shared chambers.  Slean helped him take off his cloak, boots and armor before he removed his own boots to climb into the bed with Beowulf’s face quickly burying into Slean’s stomach before he lost consciousness. 

~*~*~

               Elvina was not best pleased when Slean accompanied an injured Beowulf to be healed and spared no word or look for her, only keeping watch on the injured man that served his family.  Beowulf also seemed to have little interest in her presence apart from the cleaning and binding of his wounds.  When she had finished, she offered to allow him to stay with her so she could watch over him for the night; which would likely also prompt Slean to stay with the excuse of keeping a watchful eye on the man who risked his life to protect his mother a short time ago.  To say she was shocked at Beowulf’s request that Slean help him back to the Hall would have been an understatement.  Slean’s quick acquiescence even more of a surprise.  She watched Slean sling an arm around Beowulf’s trim waste and Beowulf throw and arm over the shorter man’s shoulders as they made their way out of her domain and back to the Hall. 

               This sudden easiness they had in each other’s presence was suspicious and their dismissal of her presence irked her in ways she could not explain.  They neither seemed to care for her and they spent much time in company together or escorting Slean’s young wife wherever she desired to go; she seems to have captured both men and bound them to her.  Did Beowulf no longer seek Elvina’s company because he chose instead to keep company with Slean’s wife? She couldn’t dismiss the possibility and would admit to herself that she was jealous of this child. 

               Impulsively moving to her door, she decided she would go to the Hall, she is the healer and if she wants to check that Slean’s helping Beowulf up to his room had not caused any further harm to the man’s wounds after she had so carefully bound them; then who would question her.  She easily passed through the doors, the guards accepting her explanation of ensuring the health of their Reeve, though the leer she received from one guard hinted that they suspected her of searching out Beowulf for other reasons.  She asked where he stayed in the hall now and began to follow directions towards the room, she did not bother knocking, she entered immediately only to discover the room empty and cold. 

Her suspicions gripped her, expecting to find Beowulf in the clutches of Slean’s woman-child, she set out to find them.  As she approached Slean’s chambers, which he presumably now shared with Kela, she found the girl standing outside the room with a smirk on her face. 

               “What are you doing here, Elvina?”  Kela spoke with no small amount of humor in her voice. 

               “I came to check on Beowulf’s wounds, but he was not in the room the guards told me is his.”

               “Which does not explain why you are outside of my husband and my rooms; do you plan to search every room in the Hall to find our wayward Reeve? Are Rheda’s chambers to be searched next?”  The questions sound innocent enough but Elvina couldn’t help the flare of anger at the younger woman. 

               “All I wish to do is check that his wounds are still bound securely after he came back to the Hall; do you know where I might find him?”  Kela couldn’t help but laugh a little at the obvious anger of the older woman.

               “You must not wake him, he is resting peacefully.”  Without another word, Kela opened the door to enter her rooms and gestured for Elvina to proceed her, and closed the door securely behind them.

               Elvina was unable to understand what she was seeing for a moment.  Beowulf was not hiding away somewhere for a secret tryst with Slean’s bride, or forcing himself to continue standing guard over Rheda despite his injuries.  The long-haired warrior was curled up fast asleep with his face buried into Slean’s stomach.  The shorter man carded his fingers through the long chestnut waves of Beowulf’s hair and blinked lazily at his wife and former lover.

               “Greetings husband, the healer wishes to check on _our_ Reeve’s wounds.”  Elvina heard the sense of possession in those words.

               “You want to see his wounds?  That can be arranged, but you will not raise a hand to touch him so long as you are in this room.”  Slean met her gaze, the serious tone of his declaration demanded obedience, and only a small part of her wanted to defy him, but now was not the time.  She nodded her agreement, she would not touch.

               Slean shifted on the bed, jostling Beowulf and prompting a small grunt from the Reeve.  Gentle fingers abandoned the long hair and moved down Beowulf’s neck and stroked his shoulder a little. 

               “Beowulf, you need to turn over, we want to check your wounds.”  Kela’s voice rang out clearly behind the older woman; truthfully Elvina had forgotten she was there.

               With a louder grunt than before, the man moved from his spot and climbed up the bed until his head rested on the pillows next to Slean.  The shorter man slowly moved to rise up on his knees and reach for Beowulf’s shirt, the older man only arching up enough for it to be removed and then returned to lying on his back. None of his wounds had been life-threatening, but the fight had been exhausting and the bruises covered his back and ribs, the cuts on his arms were not serious but they stung as he shifted about; the cut on his upper thigh was his worst injury, not deep enough to cause permanent damage but it would be better to check it so Beowulf helpfully lifted his hips to allow Slean to work his pants down his hips and off his legs, leaving his body exposed completely to the two women and Slean.

               Even as Beowulf was stripped he never removed his half-lidded gaze from Slean; he lay bared to the world and cared for nothing but the other man.  He had certainly not given himself over so completely when he lay with Elvina, his face had never shown so much emotion when their eyes met.  The long-haired man shivered slightly as Slean rose above his bare body, the shorter man used his knee to spread Beowulf’s thighs and make a place for himself in between to kneel.

               “Let’s have a look at those injuries, shall we?” Slean reached forward to push the older man’s hair from his face, gently caressing below the cut across his cheekbone.  “No fresh bleeding and cool to the touch, no infection has set in.”  His fingers trailed down from his face, over stubble-rough jaw and throat, Slean continued tracing down until his fingers spread over a dark bruise over Beowulf’s ribs.  “This will hurt for some time, but nothing is broken.”  Slean lowered his head to kiss over the purpled flesh, prompting a sharp intake of breath from the prone man.  Beowulf’s fingers clenched in the bedding at his sides, his eyes fluttered and his lips parted as he whispered the shorter man’s name.  Returning his gaze to Beowulf’s face, he dragged his wondering hand down to grip his hip, squeezing tightly for just a moment—enough to make Beowulf’s heartbeat quicken.  The shorter man broke away from those fluttering eyes and softly blushing cheeks to remove the wrappings and inspect the worst injury to the Reeve’s body.  The knife wound was not terribly deep, but it bled profusely and could have caused much more damage if the blow had not been deflected just enough at the last moment.  “This one has also stopped bleeding now.”  Slean’s hand slipped around and under the strong thigh, lifting until the man had his knee bent and his foot was flat against the against the bed.  The blonde man stretched out over Beowulf, laying fully over the taller man, insinuating himself between his legs.  “Nothing life threatening, but he should rest.”  Bringing their lips together in a hungry kiss, swallowing the moans of the man below him.  Slean kissed Beowulf with such ferocity that his teeth split the long-haired man’s lip and a small drop of blood rolled down his chin.  Slean claimed his mouth with the assurance of unquestioned possession; this man was his, and no one would win him away. 

               When the kiss broke, Slean turned to the two women and smirked, the trace of blood on his lips making him look half wild.  “I’d say he’s recovering well enough, there’s no need for a healer’s touch.”  Slean quickly rolled off the other man and stretched out beside him, snagging his own red cape that he had carelessly tossed to the side of his bed earlier, he spread it over the taller man, covering him from the view of the two women, perfectly comfortable with the further claim obviously laid out over the other man.  “I think it’s time for him to go back to sleep.” 

               Beowulf began to laugh and turned to his side beneath the cape, burying his face in the other’s shoulder.

               “You utter bastard.”  Beowulf’s words tickled over his flesh, Slean’s answering grin was a mixture of triumph and pleasure.

               “Kela.”  Slean looked up at the two women, his wife looking viciously pleased with the devastation clear on Elvina’s face.  “Will you join us, wife?”

               “Yes, husband.”  She practically purred as she passed the presumptuous healer.  Kela walked around to the far side of the bed and stretched out beside Slean, her hand moving across his chest to tug and arrange the fur or the cloak to cover Beowulf’s naked shoulder further, implying her own claim to the men in this bed. 

               “You can’t do this Slean!”  Elvina had finally broken from her stupor at the girl-child so casually touching her lovers.  “You’re married, we are divided now, so you bed the man who would pursue me just to keep him from me?!” Surprisingly it was not Slean who answered her outrage.

               “You do think highly of yourself, can you really have no concept of your own insignificance here? Slean is the son of the Thane and a proud and powerful warrior.  Beowulf is a living legend, even The Mere have heard the stories of his skill and bravery.”  Kela’s voice was laced with contempt.

               “You’re barely more than a child, what could you know about it?”  Neither man had ever heard such venom in Elvina’s voice.

               “I am the daughter of the Thane of The Mere and I am Slean’s wife.  You’ve no claim here.”  The outrage was obvious as she rose from her place beside her husband to walk closer to the woman that would challenge her in her own chambers.

               “You may have been forced upon Slean against his will, but you still have no claim to Beowulf.  You can’t even please your husband enough to keep him from bedding another out of jealousy for no longer sharing my bed!”  Kela laughed even as she was furious.

               “I think you’ll find that your appeal to Beowulf was only his belief that Slean was out of reach and you were as close as he could come to bedding the man he desired.  You were a distraction at best.”  Elvina pulled a small knife hidden in the sleeve of her gown and lunged toward the child only to be stopped by the sudden interference on a fully naked Beowulf grabbing her wrist and placing himself between her and Kela. 

               “You’ll not harm her.”  His voice was calm but the pressure on her wrist ground the bones together, she whimpered, hoping he’d let her go.  Instead he placed his hand over her throat and squeezed just enough to make it obvious he would not be swayed.  “Drop it.”  She tore her eyes away from him only to see that Slean had also risen from the bed and stood before Kela, one arm tucking her behind him and his other holding a blade of his own.  Elvina had no choice but to drop the knife.  “Now get out,” Beowulf used the hand on her neck to push her stumbling back away from him.  She turned and ran from the room, leaving the door to the corridor open to any who may walk by. 

               Slean moved forward to close the door and turned to see that Beowulf had sat himself on the edge of the bed, his leg wound bleeding slightly now after his quick movements in defense of his family.  It would have to be bound again before they could return to bed.  His eyes moved to his small wife, who kept looking between the two men that had defended her against their former lover with no hesitation.

               “Are you well, Kela?”  Beowulf’s voice sounded so tired, she couldn’t help but take the few steps towards him and push the curtain of hair from his face, her fingers clenching the chestnut waves and remaining there.

               “You protected me?”  She spoke in barely more than a whisper, turning she raised her free hand to her husband who moved to take it in his own large hand.

               “Of course. I lost one family, I’ll not lose another.”  Slean bent down and pressed a fierce but ultimately chaste kiss to Beowulf’s lips.  When he stood straight again he wrapped an arm around Kela’s waist and pulled her against his side and kissed her forehead.

               Slean had no words.  How could he have been so blind to Elvina’s faults? 

               Kela pulled away from her husband and went to the small chest she kept some basic healing supplies in and pulled out fresh bandages before returning to kneel before Beowulf.  She would rebind his wound and the three of them would return to bed so that he might rest.

**Author's Note:**

> There may be more to this in the future, but I have written and rewritten this more times than I care to count.


End file.
